


Trying

by QuoththeRaven12321



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoththeRaven12321/pseuds/QuoththeRaven12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo become friends after the war. Nico helps Leo find Calypso. 1 year after she leaves Nico vanishes.<br/>(Idk. Its a crappy summary.)<br/>VALDANGELO<br/>GHOSTFLAME<br/>LEICO<br/>Whatever you want to call it, it will be Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me they are all property of Rick Riordan.*  
> I'm sorry if Leo is out of character. The way I see it he has gone through a lot in the past 4 years and I think he needs to have done something to keep sane. My theory is he has been training.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 5 years. 5 years since Leo Valdez had met Nico di Angelo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 4 years. 4 years since the war with Gaea had ended and the lives of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were taken.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 years. 3 years since Calypso was freed from Ogygia by Leo with an unbelievable amount of help from Nico.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 years. 2 years since Calypso had left him for some heroic son of Aphrodite.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 1 year and 1 day. 1 year and 1 day since Leo’s best friend, Nico, had disappeared into thin air.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 1 year. 1 year since Leo realized he was in love with the vanished boy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He still was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to my word, we had started a machine shop as soon as She showed up. I had gotten a small garage in New York pretty cheap. I fixed cars and She sang in the reception area. We were in love and I thought it was forever. When She ran away with that child of Aphrodite, I hired Piper as her replacement because the shop was too popular to close, and the employees were counting on me.

So here I am, head mechanic of Mechanics and Melodies, working in a place that only holds bad memories of Her. That workbench where I used to always be standing when She would sneak up behind me to kiss my neck and tell me she loved me. That desk in the corner that I always sat at when I was frustrated, that She would walk over to singing softly and tell me it was alright. That toolbox in the corner where I kept the medical supplies, that she would always drag me over to every time I got hurt yelling at me, yet still being concerned. Nothing in here is without a memory of her.

I grit my teeth and return my attention to the engine in front of me. Last car of the day, it’s pretty simple, a belt snapped, but we need to replace the part. Damn it. The customer is going to be pissed. I walk over to the phone on the wall, call the warehouse and arrange for the belt to be here on Monday.

As I hang up the phone Piper walks in shrugging on her Jacket. “Oi Repair Boy! Lets go. We’ve been closed for Twenty minutes. It’s time to head out.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Working on it Beauty Queen,” I say as I wipe my hands with a rag. “Sheesh! Eager to leave much?”

She smirks and says, “Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I have a date with Thalia tonight and I am NOT going to let you stop me from getting laid.” And with that she stalks off.

Unlike me, when Jason died, Piper chose to lean on someone instead of bottling it up. For about two months all she and Thalia did was cry and I suppose somewhere along the way things went a little farther. When all was said and done, Thalia and Piper had each other and I had a brand new bottle of emotion to tuck up on that overflowing shelf, never to be touched again.

I looked around one last time and grabbed my jacket. In hindsight I probably should have brought a coat seeing as it was early January in New York City but guess it doesn't matter seeing as I’m practically a living furnace. I lock up and start my long walk home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m lost in thought when the first scream sounds.

My head snaps up and I look around wildly. “Gah!” There it was again. I pulled a hammer from my toolbelt and took off in the direction of the screams.

I round 2 corners and what I see causes me to stop in my tracks. 4 Empousi are standing in the alley. One is lying on the ground by the sidewalk, another is sitting roughly 10 feet away with its throat slit, choking on it’s own blood. The other two are pushing someone up against the wall. One has her teeth latched onto the guy’s left shoulder and the other one looks like its about to take a big chunk out of the demigod’s neck.

I lift  my arm into the air and shout, “Hey you ugly bitches! Get the fuck off of that guy! 2 on 1 isn't very fair!”

The one who was in prime throat ripping out position turns and launches at me. I step out of the way bringing the hammer crashing down on her skull and she explodes into Gold dust. That felt good. Its been a few months since I'd seen any monsters.

I turn just in time to see the other one lunge at me. We crash on the ground and she jumps on top of me, knocking the air out of my chest. I feel my arms being pinned down. She smiles down at me and it may have been childish (Me? Childish? Shocker.) but I just spit up onto her face. She screams and tries to wipe it away with her hands letting my arms go free. I ram a fist into her unguarded rib cage and she gasps falling to the side. I roll on top of her and summon a screwdriver.

“Not nice!” She sputters as I guide the screwdriver right through her eye socket.

I chuckle and twist it a bit more, “Who said anything about being nice?”

I get up and she crumbles to dust. Turning around I note that both of the other bodies are gone as well. Good. I walk over to the bleeding form by the wall.

“Damn. Badass much?” The voice asks weakly.

I laugh and say, “Maybe a little. It happens when you lose people.”

I offer my hand and he takes it. Pulling him up I can already tell he needs to put on some weight. He has long ebony hair and bangs that cover half his face and his cheeks are hollow. his nose is bleeding and I tilt his head up to get a better look at it and suddenly I see his onyx black eyes meet mine.

“Leo?” Nico questions dumbfounded.

**I want to say so much but all that comes out is, “You ass.” And suddenly my right fist connects with his jaw.**


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next portion from Nico's POV and some actual Valdangelo in this. Do not judge me. I love them shirtless so they are shirtless. My fic=My call. :P  
> Also thank you to those who left kudos and commented. This is my first fic so it really means a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*- I am not nor will I ever be as much of a genius as Rick Riordan. Therefore, these characters will never be mine.

It had been 5 years. 5 years since Nico had met that crazed pyrokinetic imp.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 4 years. 4 years since he had lost the green-eyed love of his life and his blonde self-appointed best friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 years. 3 years since he had freed the daughter of Atlas from her island prison.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 years. 2 years since Leo had burst into the Hades Cabin bawling because that

cinnamon haired witch had left him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 1 year and 1 day. 1 year and 1 day since Nico had felt that all too familiar tug in his chest when he looked at Leo and knew he had to leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 1 year. 1 year since he had seen the outside world and Leo Valdez.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He missed both severely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Owwwww…” I groan as I open my eyes. My ears are ringing and my shoulder is throbbing as I begin to take in my surroundings. I'm on a large, comfortable couch in a quaint apartment that smells like campfires and brown sugar and is about 10 degrees too hot. It's somewhat dark in the room and the only lights come from a small blinking LED around 5 feet away and a dim glow from what I assume to be a window.

There is a large blanket wrapped around me almost like a cocoon. I break free of the blanket and I try to sit all of the way up, but I apparently move my shoulder wrong and I hiss loudly at the pain.

Trying again, but slower, I manage to get into a sitting position and get a better view of my surroundings. I notice I am wearing a pair of red and black flannel pajama pants and a large T-Shirt, with my left shoulder wrapped tightly in white gauze. My sword lay sheathed on the coffee table next to a neatly folded pile of my clothes and a small plate of ambrosia. Looking back over at the window, I see that instead of drapes there is instead a large, thick piece of cloth duct taped over it. _That’s strange. Why would someone p-_

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a voice from somewhere behind me saying, “Cozy isn’t it? Not very well furnished but I’m hardly here except to sleep anyway.” My heart jumps at the voice. _No. No. No. This can't be happening. I only dreamt that. It can’t be him._ I turn slowly and, sure enough, standing there leaning against the doorframe with that goofy smirk and unkempt curly hair is Leo Valdez, bad boy-supreme. We stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds and when I finally got my thoughts in order I force out the first question that comes to mind.

“How have you been?”

The smirk drops off his face and he steps forward. “How have I been? Hmmm. Let me think about that. Well, my best friend dropped off the face of the earth for an entire year, just months after pulling me out of a crippling depression. Leaving me to deal with the questions from everyone we knew such as, ‘Where could he have gone?’ or ‘Why did he go?’ and not to mention the immediate, ‘What did you do?’ from his sister. Talk about quick to point fingers. Then he reappeared out of nowhere with monsters trying to kill him, and almost succeeding. Reviewing it now I think things have been just peachy. What about you?” His voice continues to rise in volume and he inches forward with every word.

“Leo, I-”

“I just don’t understand, Nico. You up and left without giving a reason or leaving a note. I was almost to the point of believing you were dead. So really. What did I do to make you leave? Tell me and I promise to never do it again.” He is standing in front of me now and his eyes are pleading.

“You didnt do anything,” I grumble. “ I just felt like I had to go.” _Because I fell in love with you._

“Well then what can I do? I wont be able to handle that again.” When I dont say anything he falls to his knees and grabs both of my hands. “I need you to stay this time, okay?”

I just nod, not trusting my voice to stay even. _Why is he acting like this? Why is he so upset? I didn't think he would be so hurt by my leaving._ He pulls me into a hug and I feel his skin against mine. I look down and notice for the first time in this conversation that he doesn't have a shirt on either, just an old pair of sweatpants and I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

He pulls away and gives me a questioning look, “Are you okay? Your cheeks are all red.”

I see my opening and I take it. “ Yeah, I’m just so flattered by how much you care.” I smile trying to lighten the mood and earn a punch on the arm. “Really though it’s hot in here.”

“Is it really? It must be because I’m here.” he says as he sits down next to me and stretches, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

“Whatever.” I sigh exasperatedly and kick off my blankets because I wasnt lying completely when I said it was hot.

“So… Why’d you cover the window?” I say trying to make conversation.

“Oh, that.” He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. “I know it probably seems idiotic, but I thought that maybe if there were more shadows it would be easier for you to come back.”

I can’t think of a response so I just nod as he begins telling me about every piece of furniture he has, and how he either made it or got it for free. And then he starts in on how he got the apartment, but his ADHD got the better of him halfway through and he gave up.

Checking his watch he says, “4:38am. Your choice. We can either get some coffee and I can continue to ramble on about nothing or we could turn on the TV and fall asleep for the rest of the morning.”

We chose the latter but by 6:30 we were starting our 3rd episode of mythbusters and were both far too awake from the near constant explosions for any type of rest in the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.


	3. Leo (short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry. I know it's really short but I had a really long day today and very limited time to write. I am exhausted and I promise I will post more tomorrow (probably from Leo's POV as well).  
> *Disclaimer*- I do not own the characters in this work. They are the product of the brilliant mind that is Rick Riordan.

After the 7th episode of Mythbusters, Nico decided it was time for us to get off our buts and do something more useful. I, of course, fought vigorously for my right to listen to the amazing Adam Savage for the rest of the century, but the argument soon turned into a staring contest and Nico can be fucking scary if he wants to be.

“Fine. We’ll do stuff. But, if have to leave this apartment, you damn well better be buying me coffee, Neeks,” I say playfully, hauling myself into a standing position.

He almost smiles but it turns quickly into a grimace as he accidentally puts weight onto his left arm. I rush over to help him and thread my arm underneath both of his to act somewhat as a human crutch to get him standing up. The glare I receive once he is upright could easily have any military general, or random person with any common sense, drop to their knees and beg for mercy. However, should that be true, then the tone he used now would have Zeus groveling at his feet.

“I am not a child, Valdez. I can handle myself.”

I feel a stab of pain at my chest. The last time he had called me by my last name had been almost four years ago, at Jason’s funeral. _Our relationship has changed  so much since then, moving from a working business relationship on the trip to Epirus and finding Cal-Her, to the close emotional bond we had up until the day Nico just decided he “needed to leave.”_ I cringe at the thought. I shouldn't be judging him like this. I’ve felt that way hundreds of times before. _Running to stay ahead of the pain_ , I remind myself. _But what pain was he trying to escape that caused him to run from me?_

I shake the thought in favor of muttering a quick apology, without making eye contact, and excuse myself to take a shower before we go.


	4. Leo(Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to be funny/cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*- Alas. Twas not my fate to have these fine young characters within my imaginative grasp. (The characters are not mine. They are Rick Riordan's.)  
> I'M SO SORRY!!! I LOST MY NOTEPAD THAT I WROTE ALL OF THIS IN AND I GOT SO ANGRY BECAUSE I COULDN'T REWRITE IT EXACTLY!!! I HAVE IT PRETTY CLOSE NOW SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. T-T

After the 7th episode of Mythbusters, Nico decided it was time for us to get off our buts and do something more useful. I, of course, fought vigorously for my right to listen to the amazing Adam Savage for the rest of the century, but the argument soon turned into a staring contest and Nico can be fucking scary if he wants to be.

“Fine. We’ll do stuff. But, if have to leave this apartment, you damn well better be buying me coffee, Neeks,” I say playfully, hauling myself into a standing position.

He almost smiles but it turns quickly into a grimace as he accidentally puts weight onto his left arm. I rush over to help him and thread my arm underneath both of his to act somewhat as a human crutch to get him standing up. The glare I receive once he is upright could easily have any military general, or random person with any common sense, drop to their knees and beg for mercy. However, should that be true, then the tone he used now would have Zeus groveling at his feet.

“I am not a child, Valdez. I can handle myself.”

I feel a stab of pain at my chest. The last time he had called me by my last name had been almost four years ago, at Jason’s funeral. _Our relationship has changed  so much since then, moving from a working business relationship on the trip to Epirus and finding Cal-Her, to the close emotional bond we had up until the day Nico just decided he “needed to leave.”_ I cringe at the thought. I shouldn't be judging him like this. I’ve felt that way hundreds of times before. _Running to stay ahead of the pain_ , I remind myself. _But what pain was he trying to escape that caused him to run from me?_

I shake the thought in favor of muttering a quick apology, without making eye contact, and excuse myself to take a shower before we go.

\------------------------------------------------------------

After I get dressed I retrieve my old camo jacket from it’s spot on the foot of my bed and walk over to my bedroom door feeling refreshed. I take a deep breath and step out into the hallway. I am in the middle of patting my pockets to make sure I have everything when I turn the corner and my heart drops. Nico is standing in the hallway his eyes locked on one of the few pictures I own. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem but that specific photo is the only one I have of the ten of us(The 7+Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge).

Something about the way he looks at it sends my mind back to a night four years ago...

_FLASHBACK: Just after the funeral_

_We were all on the Argo II heading to camp halfblood from Camp Jupiter where the funeral happened. I was standing next to Festus and trying not to fall apart before I made it back to the safety of bunker 9. Everyone elses was below decks in their own cabins with the exception of Reyna, Nico and Thalia. When it had been discussed before departing it was decided that Nico got Percy’s Cabin, Thalia got Jason’s and I had offered mine to Reyna as I didnt really didn't think I’d be getting much sleep._

_Deciding that one kid can only watch the stars for so long, I started to walk around the deck when I noticed a small form nestled into the shadows of the mast. Thinking it might be a threat, I climbed up the mast as quietly as possible._

_When I got to the top of the mast I was panting slightly from the exertion and was more than annoyed that something had caused me to come up here. I conjured a wrench and carefully walked over to the figure sitting with it’s feet dangling off the front of the the mast. Oh. I immediately slipped the wrench back into my toolbelt and lowered myself until I was straddling the Yard._

_“Hey Dude. Whatcha doin?”_

_“Go Away.”_

_“Not nice. I thought we were closer than this,”  I joked, feining mock hurt._

_“Leave.”_

_“Rude.”_

_“Dont care.”_

_“Hey listen here Bud-”_

_“I want to be alone.”_

_I looked Nico over. Just as dark and depressing as usual, however something was off. If possible he looked even more… hollow. After a moment’s pause I finally said, “I don’t think that's such a good idea.”_

_His voice broke as he choked the words out of his mouth, “Please. Just get out of here.”_

_That was what decided it. “Sorry, no. See, I don’t want to have to explain to the others why there is a big blood puddle at the bottom of the mast in the morning. So, you can forget about being alone for the rest of the night, because I’m staying right here until I get any stupid thoughts you may have out of your head.” And I did._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been the night he told me everything, from Bianca’s death to what happened with Cupid in Croatia, and I had repaid his trust in me by telling him about my mother and about Calypso. He had stopped hating me after that and we had started our whole friendship that night.

Seeing the look in his eyes as he stared at the photo brought back a lot of memories from that night when he had told me all of his secrets, because it was so easy to see when you were looking for it. It was easy to see the way his gaze lingered on one of the faces longer than the rest, and how his facade cracked a little when that unwavering smile stayed unmoving in the frame.

I walk over to him and he instantly stiffens, turning away and shoving his hands into his pockets. I sigh inwardly and try not to take it personally, which proves to be practically impossible. I shrug on my jacket and clear my throat. He turns back around towards me but his head is downcast and I can’t see his face.

Schooling my face back into a goofy smile, I offer up my arm wizard of Oz style and say, “Shall we?” Instead of taking my offered arm or scoffing, he just nods curtly and walks right past me.

I lock the door behind me and speed up my pace to catch up with him, my boots falling heavily on the hallway floor. I catch up with him just in time to open the stairway door for him, trying desperately for a reaction. He lifts his head enough for me to see his raised eyebrow and I resist the urge to punch the air and scream VICTORY.

Instead, I opt to bow deeply and jokingly say, “After you Casper.” This time he does scoff and brushes past me, heading downstairs. As the door closes behind me I smile proudly to  myself. _Two reactions in quick succession. YES!_

I slide down the handrail beside him and reach the next landing at the same time he does. He is still avoiding my gaze but I suck it up because I’m sure as heck not going to mess this up by babying him and asking if he is okay. The silence is uncomfortable and I silently wish he would say something. We make it down to the 3rd floor before my wish is granted.

“H-Hey, um,” Nico stutters. “About this morning. I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t! Er-Apologize that is. Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have -uh- jumped in like that. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I thought you were a kid or anything.”

“Actually I wanted to say thanks for, you know, looking out for me and stuff. I took it wrong when you tried to help so quickly and I just snapped. So… sorry, and thanks Leo.” He looks up at me and for the first time since I received that glare I got to see all of Nico’s face again. I silently let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and smiled at him. I had felt off ever since he got back and as we reached the bottom floor I finally felt completely like myself again.

**Giving my first genuine smile of the day I simply reply, “No problem, Bro.” and I throw the door open in a flourish.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pirates.hegewisch.net/shipsil.gif  
> ^Diagram of a ship so you know what I'm talking about.^


	5. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has coffee.  
> Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I will fix the formatting later but I didn't want to give myself time to hate it.  
> This is the final chapter.

     “I don’t know what is in this, but it is fucking amazing!” Leo practically screams into my ear as we walk through the streets of Manhattan.  
     “I’m glad. But, as to what is in that, there is approximately enough caffeine to keep you up for three days straight.” I say, stealing a glance over at Leo only to see him practically worshiping his cup of coffee. “Oh, gods. Don’t you dare go get another one.”  
     Leo dramatically stops and raises his hand to his heart in mock offense, “What? Me? How could you think that?” Leo drops his hand and falls back into step with me. “I think you are just scared of nonstop awesomeness, Mr. Nico I am the Ghost King All Shall Fear Me Di Angelo.”  
     “First of all that is far too long of a name, and secondly, I’m worried about the state New York will be in if you have more than 24 full conscious hours to wreak havoc on it.”  
     “Aww. You underestimate me, man. 22 hours tops before this city can’t handle all the Super-Sized McShizzle I’d have to offer.” Leo jokes, flexing one arm and waving his eyebrows suggestively. He’d gotten taller since the war and had put on some muscle from working in the garage so it didn’t look as ridiculous as it used to. Still ridiculous though.  
     “Put your arm down, damnit. People are starting to stare.” I said after around 10 seconds of his idiocy.  
     “Good. Why wouldn’t they? I mean, come on. We are two hot college age guys who don’t have girls on our arms, we’re irresistible.” We are back on the street by now and Leo takes this opportunity to wave his arms around in a big circle and then cup his hands around his mouth and yell, “THAT’S RIGHT LADIES AND GENTS. LEO VALDEZ BAD BOY SUPREME IS SINGLEE-“  
     “Will you shut up?!” I ask dragging him by the arm into an alley. “Do you realize how many monsters could have just heard you?! You were one of the seven heroes of Olympus. You’re kind of a big deal in their world and now they know where you are. Shit. We are going to have to get the fuck out of this area an-”  
     “Whoa, calm down Nico. It’s never been a problem before and plus what are the fucking chances something is going to just happen to be around here and just happen to hear me and recognize my name?”  
     “A lot more now that dad knows.” I mumble under my breath.  
     “Now that dad knows what?” Leo asks.  
      _Shit_. “Nothing. Never mind.” I say hastily.  
      Leo raises his eyebrows. “I don’t think it is nothing, dude. I think it’s something, probably pretty important if your dad knowing and monsters are involved. Also, if you are putting me at risk I think it’s important that you tell me, too.  
    _FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK. Come up with something quick. Damn. Um._  
     “Nico, you can trust me you know.”  
     “Yeah, I know. But I- it’s not something I want to-Ugh, Give me a moment.” I put my head in my hands. _It’s okay, I just need to think. How do you tell your best friend of four years that you are in love with him and that now that your father has found out, he wants to make sure that he is worthy?_ In my mind an all too familiar voice says in a deep purr, ‘Just like that Nico. Do what you were too scared to do before. Tell him before he meets the same fate as the others.’  
     “Fuck off Eros.” I say out loud lifting my head up and glaring towards the sky. When I lower my gaze, Leo is staring at me. I don’t have any time to come up with something snarky to say before he grabs my face and drags it up to his, sliding our lips together. My brain short circuits for a second and by the time I regain mental functions I feel Leo’s tongue prodding my lips asking for entrance. I pull away and he makes an almost whining noise.  
     My hands are on his shoulders and his have slid down to my hips. I just look up at him and shadow travel both of us back to the apartment as I say, “Time for a change in venue.”

     ----------------------------------------------------

     Meanwhile on the roof of a nearby building, a young girl with orange and green eyes is sitting on the edge watching this scene unfold when an impossibly gorgeous man appears right beside her. They sit there silently until the two boys disappear, at which point the man begins to clap. He looks over at the brunette beside him and says, “Good job with that little potion in the coffee thing. They did not see that coming.”  
     She hums in acknowledgement of the praise and stands up. “That boy was ready to fuck Nico since the moment he showed up, he just needed a little push.” Tossing up the hood of her black sweatshirt she smiles at the man. “Next time you make two idiots like these two fall in love, just put a drop or two of this in one of their drinks.” She waves her hand and vanishes, leaving behind a small vial of clear liquid and a very pleased god of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The girl at the end is my OC. :)  
> P.S. When they get back to Leo's they totally do the do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings.


End file.
